


When you feel like crumpled papers

by neondiscs



Series: Tales From a Broken World [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Get ready for ploooot, and for the last time: shippers dni, thank you, wooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neondiscs/pseuds/neondiscs
Summary: “...If there’s anything you want to know, ask me. Promise?”“Eret,” Tubbo smiled sadly. “You know I can’t promise anything.”
Relationships: Eret & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Tales From a Broken World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977451
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	When you feel like crumpled papers

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH
> 
> IM BACK BABY
> 
> GET READY FOR THE FEELS WOOOOO

“Tubbo.”

“Hm?” Tubbo glanced up at the other, fingers still twiddling a pen around despite being lifted from the paper.

“Go home.” Eret sighed.

Tubbo blinked. The words rang in his head, telling him that he should listen, but something in his gut told him that it wouldn’t hurt to stay a little longer.

“Tubs? I’m serious, y’know.” Eret smiled at him, though the expression held a deeper feeling that he just couldn’t place. Pity? Or maybe concern? No, something else.

Guilt?

“Yeah, I know, Eret.” Tubbo reluctantly let go of the pen, letting it roll along the desk only to come to a stop at the mandatory picture of the president that sat ruefully on his desk. “I’ll- I’ll head out in a minute. Just gotta finish up a few things.”

“Okay.” Eret replied, shooting him a skeptical look. “But, if there’s anything you want to talk about... or...”

Tubbo looked at the colourless eyes, determined to search for some sort of hidden message or ulterior motive. He found none.

“...If there’s anything you want to know, ask me. Promise?”

“Eret,” Tubbo smiled sadly. “You know I can’t promise anything.”

“Yeah, just...” Eret pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. The dark lenses and his curled brown hair glinted softly by the light of the desk-lamp. “I’m here, okay?”

“I know.” Tubbo put on his best happy-face to give the other a small grin. “It’s not like I’ll be going to the president for advice, now will I?”

“Suppose not.” Returning the grin, Eret headed for the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, T-Dog.”

“Bye-bye.” Tubbo turned back to his desk. Papers littered the floor, some crumpled and dented under the wheels of his chair. Others drifted into messy piles of random things Schlatt gave him to keep him occupied. None of them held any importance, but he still felt a pang of guilt at the writings he’d worked hard on all afternoon being abandoned without second thought.

He felt like those papers sometimes. Like someone had just left him alone, on the ground, to be crumpled and stepped on.

Tubbo got up, rolling the chair off the papers. He picked them up, folding the ones that didn’t have too many dents, tossing aside the ones that were just plain illegible. The papers were worth nothing. A mere time-waster so Schlatt could keep an eye on his number one monkey. But why did Schlatt always keep such an awfully close eye on the boy? Eret knew, probably. Tubbo was sick of being lied to. He’d ask Eret.

And he’d make him tell the truth, no matter what.


End file.
